Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a clamping apparatus and method of applying. More specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to an exhaust manifold clamp apparatus and method of applying the clamp.
Automobiles, trucks and other vehicles or equipment, which are equipped with an exhaust system for internal combustion motors, are typically attached to the exhaust components by a number of different processes. One such process of attachment occurs at the junction of the exhaust manifold(s) and the exhaust piping. Ordinarily, the joining system includes an exhaust manifold, exhaust manifold studs, or bolts, which secure the exhaust piping to the manifold in conjunction with a flange arrangement on the exhaust piping, and appropriate mating manifold nuts that twist onto the studs or bolts.
In an ordinary arrangement, the exhaust manifold studs are secured to the exhaust manifold by threading them into the manifold casting. Subsequently, these manifold studs are of such a length that they may pass through corresponding exhaust piping flange holes, which are attached to the exhaust piping. The attachment of the assembly is then secured by twisting the manifold nuts onto the corresponding studs and tightening the nuts to a vehicle-specific torque.
Sometimes, the aforementioned exhaust system components have a useful life which is long enough in duration to result in some of the attachment components deteriorating through a normal oxidizing (rusting) process. This is especially true in areas where salt is used to melt snow and ice on roadways. The deterioration may result in an attachment component that cannot be serviced or restored during a normal restoration of the exhaust system. Usually, all of the components of the normal attachment assembly are removed and new parts are installed, restoring the attachment to its original condition. However, in some instances the deterioration is of such significance that exhaust manifold studs cannot be re-used and the studs may be permanently seized in place.
The stud may seize within the exhaust manifold due to the oxidizing process, wherein removal of the entire existing manifold studs cannot occur without causing irreversible damage to the exhaust manifold casting. In such an example, the normal removal process for the studs may result in breakage of the existing stud so as to make removal of the remainder of the stud impractical or impossible while the exhaust manifold is still attached to the motor. One way to salvage the exhaust manifold is to drill out the stud and re-tap the hole. However, this procedure is typically labor intensive and costly, with no guarantee of successful results. An unsuccessful attempt of servicing the exhaust manifold casting on or removed from the motor may result in total replacement of the subject exhaust manifold(s).
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus and method that allows for successful restoration of the exhaust manifold attachment to the exhaust piping without damaging the exhaust manifold and avoiding the inherent need to remove the exhaust manifold from the motor to achieve the restoration. An exemplary embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention comprises two clamps, each having a void or opening adapted to accommodate opposing “manifold ears” plus tightening fasteners for securing in place the manifold to an exhaust piping flange.
In practicing exemplary embodiments of the method it may be necessary to remove the existing damaged studs from the exhaust manifold. Typically, a lower end portion of the existing damaged studs may be cleared from the exhaust manifold by several known methods common to a muffler installation repair facility. The removal of at least a portion of the existing studs is normally accomplished while the exhaust manifold is mounted on the motor. After the existing studs are removed in whole or in part, an installer may secure the clamp to the exhaust manifold by placing the clamps over opposing protrusions of the exhaust manifold, sometimes commonly called “manifold ears”, and preferably engaging at least a portion of the opening or aperture of each clamp with the protrusions of the exhaust manifold in a manner so that the fastener of each clamp is aligned in a position which substantially mirrors the original position of the removed exhaust manifold stud(s) in the original exhaust manifold.
Some exemplary embodiments of the clamp may include a substantially rectangular shaped frame that includes an aperture that is adapted to be secured over and around a protrusion of an exhaust manifold. Additionally, the clamp may include a fastener secured to the frame that is adapted to join with an exhaust pipe bracket.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.